Words of a Friend
by Roaramon
Summary: Ok Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Matt and Mimi go camping. Well Tai becomes very annoyed at Mimi. Well Matt defend her. Ok this is a Mimiato. Please read and review. Thanks!


Authors note: Ok this is another Mimato so if you don't like that couple this fic is not for you. And if you want to curse in the reviews please, PLEASE DON'T. Anyone can read it, if you really want to curse e-mail me to me instead. Thanks  
Anyway this is strange fic. Tai, Matt, and Sora are about 18 years old. Mimi is 17. TK and Kari are about 15. Ok this is about how bad Mimi is down on herself. Well I think you can guess what happens. Ok there is some, little things that may not be appropriate for younger readers, but none of it is bad or dirty, I just could not decide if it was appropriate you younger readers so that's why I am saying this. I don't think it is but I just want to be safe. Anyway, hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the Digimon characters used in this fanfic.  
************************************************************************  
  
WORDS OF A FRIEND  
By, Roaramon  
  
"Mimi your friends are here." Her mom called up to Mimi. "Alright coming." Mimi answered as she finished getting ready. Tai, Sora, TK, Kari and Matt were waiting for Mimi to get ready. "So where are you all of to." Her mom asked Tai. "Well were going camping for a couple days." Tai said as he impatiently waited for Mimi. "So are all of you going." She asked. "Yea, all of us." Sora answered. "So how long is it going to take to get there." She questioned. "Well anywhere between 18 and 24 hours." Matt answered. "WOW. Well I guess the mountains are out of the way. Especially if your driving there." She said as Mimi began to come down the stairs with two bag. "Ready to go?" Matt asked as he helped her with one of the bags. "Yea. See you in a couple days mom." Mimi said as she gave a quick kiss to her mom and ran out the door with the others.  
  
"Here we can put your stuff in the back Mimi." Matt said as he opened the back door to his dad's van. "Good thing your dad let us borrow the van." Tai said as he jumped into the passenger side. "Yea he does not need it this week." TK said as he and Kari took the back set. "You first." Sora said as she let Mimi take her set. She sat behind Matt and Sora behind Tai. "It's going to be a long ride, buckle up." Matt said as he jumped into the drivers set and started the car. "Ever one ready." Tai asked. "Yea big bro we're ready." Kari said excitedly.   
************************************************************************  
"Oh...I'm so tired." Mimi yawned. It was just begin to get dark. "He look a restaurant let's get dinner." Tai said as he leaned out the window. "Yea that sounds good, I could use a break." Matt said as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner.  
  
"A table for six." Sora asked. "Right this way." The waiter said as he lead them to a round table. "So how much longer." TK asked as he sat down in between to Matt and Kari. "Well we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." Matt said as Mimi sat next to him. "Well I'll take over for half the night ok Matt." Tai said as he sat down in between Kari and Sora. "Yea sure." Matt said looking at the menu. "So what are you going to get TK." Matt asked. "I think I am going to just get a burger. "Sounds good TK I think I'll get that too." Tai said hungrily. "How bout you Sora." Kari asked. "Well I think I am going to get a hoagie." Sora said looking at the menu. "I think I am going to get a chicken sandwich." Kari said putting her menu down. "How about you Matt." Mimi asked him. "Maybe a cheese steak." Matt said looking at Mimi. "What about you." Matt asked. "I think just a salad." Mimi smiled.   
  
"Will that be all." The waiter asked as he handed them the bill. "Oh just one coffee to go." Matt said taking the bill. "Does anyone else want any thing?" Matt asked. "No we're fine." TK answered. "Ok well that's it." Matt said to the waiter.   
************************************************************************  
"All man." Matt yawned as he took a sip of he coffee. It was almost two thirty in the morning. Matt looked over to TK who was in the passenger set. Tai was in the middle next to Mimi snoring away. In the back Sora and Kari were passed out. Matt let out a long yawn and concentrated back on the road. "Tired Matt." Mimi asked softly. "What your still up." Matt said in surprise. "Yea I woke a little bit ago. I can't really sleep in cars." Mimi said as she leaned forward so that her head was resting on the top of his set. "So when are you and Tai going to switch." Mimi asked. "As soon as I find a place to pull over." Matt said as he looked for a place to stop. "Over there." Mimi said pointing to the shoulder for the road. "Thanks Mimi." Matt said as he pulled over.   
  
"Come on Tai get up." Matt said shaking him hard. "what....What." Tai said sleepily. "Your turn Tai." Matt said helping Tai up. "Oh, I was hoping you would forget." Tai said getting in the drivers set. "Yea right." Matt yawned as he laid back and closed his eyes. "Hey Matt what exit do we get off at? Matt??" Tai asked looking back at him. He was fast asleep. "Let him sleep." Mimi said as she picked up a blanket and put it over Matt. "Oh fine." Tai said as he went back to the road. Mimi laid back in her set and fell to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
"Matt...hey Matt..." Tai whispered to him shaking him lightly. "oh...what is it Tai." Matt asked sleepily. "Your turn." Tai said smiling at him. "What it's only six thirty." Matt said annoyed. "Yea and the sun is coming up. I said I would take half the night and night is now officially over." Tai laughed. "Tai your such a jerk." Matt said sleepily as he got back into the driver seat. "Hey Tai did you get more gas? Tai??" Matt asked looking back at him but he was already asleep. "Figures." Matt yawned as he began to drive again.  
  
"Morning Matt, I thought Tai was driving." Mimi said leaning on the back of the set. "yea well he thinks that just because it's morning he does not have to drive." Matt said as he pulled into a Drive Through. "What are you getting Matt." Mimi asked. "Oh I need a coffee to wake me up. Do you want anything." Matt said as he pulled in. "Well a coffee would be nice." She said softly. "Alright. Two coffee's please." Matt said into the intercom. "Please pull up." It said back.   
  
"Here you go." Matt said handing Mimi her coffee. She was pulling a paper out of her purse. "Thanks Matt" She said taking it. "Hey what's that?" Matt asked looking at the paper. "Oh nothing." Mimi said looking away blushing. "Just something I'm working on." She said shyly. "Can I see it." Matt asked. "Well. It's not finished yet. When I finish it you can." Mimi said bashfully. "Oh ok." Matt said smiling at her.  
(Note: Sorry about all the coffee. I did not have my cup yet when I wrote this part.^_^)  
************************************************************************  
It was almost ten when Tai began to wake up. Everyone else had been up a hour before. They had stopped to eat outside a donut shop for breakfast. "Nice to see you up Tai." Sora laughed. "yea well I was driving almost all night." Tai yawned as he walked up. "Oh yea a big three hours." Mimi smiled as he continued to write on her paper. "Oh yea so what." Tai said looking at Mimi strangely. "So what's that." Tai asked. "Oh nothing." Mimi said shyly. "Good so I can see it." Tai said as he grabbed the paper from Mimi. "No Tai give it back." Mimi pleaded. "Let's see what we have here." Tai said as he began to read it. "NO Tai." Mimi cried as tears began to build in her eyes. "Tai don't give it back." TK argued. "Let me take a look." Tai said as he began to read the note aloud. "no Tai." Mimi cried. "Ok let's see...'When life seems clouded and untrue, and existence has lost all it's meaning, there is only one thing'... What the heck is this Mimi." Tai said looking strangely at her. "There is only what thing." He asked. "Hey Tai you had no right to read it." Matt said as he looked at him angrily. "Oh come on." Tai said giving the paper back to Mimi. "It sounds really dumb Mimi." Tai said laughing at her leaving her. Everyone went back to the car, Sora began to scolding Tai and made him drive for awhile.   
  
"Tai's right." Mimi said sadly as she crumpled up the paper and through it on the ground. "No he's not. I think it sound really nice Mimi." Matt said picking it up and uncrumpling it. He handed it back to her but she only looked away. "No he's right it is real dumb." Mimi said as a tear streamed down her face. She got up and walked to the car and got in with the others. She went and sat in the back by herself. "No it's not Mimi." Matt said siting down next to her. "It's trash." She said looking up at Matt. "Well I like it." Matt said looking at it. "It would sound really great if you finished it." Matt said looking at Mimi. "Well...." She said looking at the paper. "Come on Mimi I know it will sound wonderful." Matt said giving her the paper back to her. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said sincerely. "Your the only one who would understand." Mimi said smiling at him fondly.  
************************************************************************  
"Finally that was too long." Kari said as she stretched out. They had finally made it to the camp site. Tai had drove about an hour and then convinced Matt to drive the last eight hours. "Well let's get set up." Tai said excitedly. "whatever." Matt said tiredly. "Man Matt you look bet." TK said looking at his brother. Matt could barely keep his eyes open. "what...whatever." Matt said as he sat back in the car. "Come on Matt we need help." Tai said throwing a bag at him. "SORRY TAI BUT I DID DRIVE ALL THE WAY HERE!" Matt yelled as he picked up the bag angrily. "Sorry gummy." Tai said as he walked over to Mimi.   
  
"Mimi here set up the first tent." Tai said as he handed her the poles. "umm...ok...but I don't." Mimi started. "Just set it up. There's instructions in the bag." Tai said pointing to the bag.   
  
It was beginning to get dark when Matt had finished up setting one up and noticed Tai and Mimi. "Come on Mimi it's not hard. Look Matt's done already and he's an idiot. Just follow the instructions." Tai said as he began to get really annoyed at Mimi. "Tai I am trying. I just don't know what to do. I never did this before." Mimi cried as she began to get upset. "Look Mimi any idiot can even put up a tent." Tai started. "Now that's enough Tai. Leave her alone." Matt said as he stood in front of Mimi and faced Tai. "No she can't even set up a simple tent." Tai said looking harshly at her. "Tai just go. I'll finish it. Just stop yelling at her." Matt yelled at Tai. "Fine you deal with that idiot." Tai said walking away.   
  
Mimi was about to cry as Tai left. "It's alright Mimi. Tai just doesn't get it." Matt said trying to comfort her. "No he's right I can't even set up this stupid tent." Mimi yelled as she kicked the tarp. "No he's wrong. Come on Mimi I'll help you. I had trouble at first too." Matt said as he picked up one of the poles. "Well?" Matt said smiling at her. She had calm down now that Matt was there. "Well alright thanks Matt." Mimi said as she picked up another pole.   
  
"See not that hard." Matt said as he and Mimi stepped back looking at the finished tent. "Yea your right. Thanks for helping me Matt." Mimi said looking fondly at him. "No problem Mimi." Matt said looking away bashfully. "Hey Mimi come here." Tai called to her. "Yea what is it Tai." Mimi said as she went over to him. He was standing over a camp fire with some food. "Here start cooking this." He said as he bluntly handed her the pan. "All...alright Tai." Mimi said timidly as she took the food. Tai got up but continued to watch Mimi.   
  
"NO! NO! NO. That's all wrong." Tai yelled at her grabbing the pan from her. "But Tai..." Mimi said fearfully. "You'll burn the food that way." Tai yelled looking roughly at her. "TAI! What are you doing." Matt yelled as he went over to them. "Leave her alone. She's doing fine." Matt said taking the pan away from him. "Fine let her burn the food." Tai said stepping back from Matt.   
  
"Just go and finish setting up your tent alright Tai." Matt said as Sora, TK, and Kari came over to the fire. "What??" Tai asked scratching his head. "I brought a tent for me and TK." Matt said looking strangely at him as he began to get annoyed. "Yea and I brought one for me and Mimi." Sora said looking at Tai. "You did bring our tent right Tai." Kari asked. "Well...ah..." Tai said embarrassed. "How could you forget your own tent." Matt laughed. "Well I...ah...I thought I packed it. I guess I forgot." Tai said shyly. "Kari you can stay with me and Matt." TK said excitedly. "Fine, Tai you can stay with me and Mimi." Sora said. "NO... I mean ah....ah...MATT. Matt come here for a minute." Tai said dragging Matt away.  
  
"What is it Tai." Matt asked strangely. Tai made sure they we far enough that he thought no one could hear them. "Well it's just that I don't think I can stand being with Mimi anymore tonight." Tai said looking towards her. "What do you mean." Matt said surprisingly. "Well she has been really getting on my nerves and I just don't want to deal with her." Tai said. "I don't know what your problem is with her. She hasn't done anything wrong. But if you don't want to deal with her I'll ask if she wants to stay with me and TK and Kari can stay with you and Sora." Matt suggested. "Fine, great thanks Matt.." Tai said they began walking back. "Hey I'd rather have her with me than have you yelling at her." Matt commented. "Well I just don't see how you can deal with her." Tai said as they walked back into the camp site.  
  
Matt went down and sat down next to Mimi. "Hey Mimi." Matt whispered. "yea Matt." Mimi said softly. "do you want to stay with me and TK instead." Matt asked softly. "could I Matt?" Mimi said looking into his eyes. Her eyes looked like they were watering. "are you alright." Matt asked concertedly. "yea fine." Mimi said as she lowered her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Well let's call it a night." Tai said as he put out the fire. "Goodnight everyone." Kari said as they all crawled into there tents.   
  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you two tonight." Mimi said as she crawled into her sleeping bag. "No problem Mimi" TK said as he laid down and fell right to sleep. "Mimi?" Matt asked as he laid down in between her and TK. "Yea Matt." She asked. "Did you hear what Tai was saying earlier." Matt asked softly. "Why." She asked shyly. "Well you seemed a little depressed when we came back." Matt said as he turned on his side to face her. "Well I kinda..." Mimi started. "I'm sorry Mimi. I did not want you to hear" Matt said softly. "It's alright you didn't say anything." Mimi said softly. "Yea but I can't believe he said that. You haven't do anything wrong." Matt yawned. "oh it's only Tai, you know how he gets." Mimi yawned. "Yea guess your right. Well goodnight Mimi." Matt said as he laid down. "Night Matt, and thanks." Mimi whispered as she fell to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
Later that night Mimi woke up to something rolling around. "Matt?" Mimi asked softly. "Mimi." TK answered. "What's going on TK." Mimi asked sitting up. She looked to next to her to see Matt tossing and turning in his sleep. "Oh he's just having another bad dream." TK said looking at Mimi. "Another?" Mimi asked strangely. "Yea. He has been having lot's of bad dreams lately. Ever since we planned this trip." TK said laying back down. "Well don't you think we should wake him up." Mimi asked. "No, just ignore him." TK said falling back to sleep.   
  
"Well I think I should wake him up." Mimi thought. "Matt...hey Matt." Mimi asked as she gently shook him. "No...no." Matt whimpered. "Come on Matt wake up." Mimi said shaking him harder. "NO...what." Matt gasped as he jumped up. "Matt are you alright." Mimi asked concertedly. "What...oh...yea I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Matt moaned holding his head. "Are you sure." Mimi asked softly. "Yea I'm fine." Matt yawned. "Alright." Mimi whispered concededly. "Goodnight Mimi, sorry I woke you up." Matt said laying back down but he did not go back to sleep.  
  
"Man it's the same dream every time." Matt said to himself. "I wish I know what it meant. I mean Mimi would never do something like that." Matt thought as he began to fall back to sleep. "Oh well just a dream." Matt said falling back to sleep.  
************************************************************************  
The next morning they were all went hiking up to a lake. They were all being to head back in the evening.   
  
"Come on. What's taking so long. We have to get back before dark." Tai yelled. "Tai we have to wait for Mimi." TK said as he looked back to her. "Oh Mimi. What's your problem you have not been able to keep up all day. And we've had to go slow just for you." Tai yelled at her. "Tai she's doing her best." Kari said defending her. "No she's not even trying. She's been no help this whole time. She's good for nothing." Tai yelled turning his back on her. "Your right I'm good for nothing." Mimi cried as she ran into the forest. "TAI!" Matt yelled at him. "Why did you say that." Matt yelled at him. "Well it's true." Tai shouted at him. "No it's not. She has done nothing wrong. YOUR WRONG TAI." Matt yelled as he grabbed his shirt. "Yo lay off Matt." Tai said trying to get away from him, surprised by his reaction. "All you have been doing is yelling at her. GIVE HER A CHANCE." Matt yelled as he throw Tai back. "what's up Matt. Who cares." Tai said stepping back from him. "You just don't understand do you." Matt said as he began to follow Mimi. "Matt!" TK called to him. "I'm going to get her back." Matt said as he began to run down the trail.  
************************************************************************  
"Man this is just like my dream." Matt thought. "It's going to be getting dark soon . I have to find her." Matt said as he continued searching for Mimi. "MIMI!! MIMI WHERE ARE YOU!!" Matt called. "oh I have to find her." Matt thought as he continued to weave throw the trees. "MIMI!!" Matt called. Suddenly he heard some kind of whimpering. "Mimi?" Matt asked as he followed the noise. He continued following it until he came up to a cliff, Matt was remanded hidden in the trees. He looked up and saw her. He looked strangely at her. She was standing on the very edge of the cliff sobbing. She slowly began to sway back and forth as Matt slowly walked towards her. Suddenly her sobs stopped as she started to lean forward over the cliff. Matt froze where he was, watching her slowly leaned farther of over the edge. Matt suddenly began running as he grabbed her and pulled her back and onto the ground.   
  
"Mimi...oh god Mimi." Matt cried as he held her tight. "No Matt let me go." She cried as she fought to get away. "No Mimi, please don't fight. I'm not letting you go." Matt cried holding her tighter. "No Matt let...let me go." she cried as she began to break down sobbing again. "Mimi please don't." Matt whispered as he pulled her up and cradled her in his arms. "oh Matt." she cried as she buried her head in his chest. "it's alright Mimi. Everything will be alright. I promise." Matt whispered to her as he put his hand on her head and held her closer. She continued to sod into his chest. Matt too had tears streaming down his face as he laid his head on hers. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she looked up into his wet eyes. "Mimi...why...why would you do that." Matt cried looking worriedly at her. "Oh Matt. Why are you here." Mimi cried. "What!! Mimi I was worriedly about you. And I am sure glad I came out here." Matt cried looking questionably at her. "Why...why would you be worried about a 'good for nothing' girl like me." Mimi cried looking away. "Mimi. You can't listen to Tai. He's the one whose good for nothing. He does not understand." Matt said as he placed his hand under his chin pulling her to face him. "Oh Matt. Why are you being so nice to me?" Mimi asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "What? Mimi I care a lot about you. I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I'm here, I want to be here with you and know your ok." Matt said wiping her tears away. "Your the only one who understands me Matt, thanks." Mimi said smiling at him. "Just don't ever do that again. I thought I would have lost you." Matt whispered looking fondly at her. "Oh Matt." Mimi sighed as she curled up against his chest as he held her closer.  
  
"Hey Mimi look." Matt whispered looking down at her all curled up in his arms. "What." she said softly looking tenderly up at him. "Over there." Matt said softly as he motioned towards the sun, it was just setting. "Oh Matt. It's beautiful." She sighed as she looked across at the sunset. "Yea beautiful." Matt said softly as he shifted his gaze from the sunset down to Mimi. She turned her head and looked up at him and smiled lovingly. Slowly Matt moved down to her as Mimi moved up. There lips locked as they kissed before the sunset. Matt slowly moved his hand up to her check and then back in to her hair. Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and with one of her hands she twirled his hair. Finally they parted breathless. Matt looked away blushing a bright red. Mimi smiled up at him. She sat up in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. Matt turned back around to face Mimi. "thanks Matt." She whispered softly as she leaned up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Hey I have something for you Matt." Mimi said as she took a paper out of her purse. "What is it." Matt asked strangely. He smiled as he watched her unfold the already crumpled paper. "I told you I would let you see it when I finished it. And I finished it." Mimi said as she tilted her head up to look at Matt. "When? I did not see you working on it." Matt smiled down at her. "Well I worked on it when you gave it back to me and I finished it right before you came here. I was going to leave it for you but thankfully you stopped me from making a huge mistake." Mimi said sincerely. "Yea I am glad I found you in time." Matt said hugging her tighter. "I finally made it just the way I wanted it." Mimi said as she looked back at the paper. "Well can I hear it." Matt asked as he laid his head on her shoulder. "Of course, I did make it because of you." Mimi said as she tilted her head so that it leaned on Matt's. "Really Mimi." Matt asked in surprise. "Yea, just for you." Mimi said as she started to recite her poem to Matt.  
"When life seems clouded and untrue,  
and existence has lost all it's meaning,  
there is only one thing you can rely on,  
trustworthy and pure, an angel, a friend,  
the one who can make things clear again."  
Mimi sighed as she finished. "Wow Mimi, it's beautiful." Matt sighed looking at her lovingly. "It's about you Matt. Your the one who always makes me feel better when I'm down. Your my angel Matt." Mimi whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Mimi." Matt whispered as he pulled her closer to him. Mimi laid her head down on his chest and hugged. Him tighter as he kissed her hair. Matt slowly moved his hand up to her hair and began stroking it softly. They both stayed, wrapped in each others arms, in a trance.   
  
"Hey Matt. I think we should start back." Mimi said looking up at him. "No. It's to dark now. Besides don't you want to stay here. I love the view." Matt said as he looked up into the starry sky. "Yea your right." Mimi sighed as she looked up at the sky. Matt slowly got up and leaned up against a big tree. Mimi smiled and followed him over and sat next to him. She lightly laid her head on his shoulder as Matt put his arm around her. "Thanks Matt. For everything." Mimi said as she nuzzled closer to him. "On Mimi. I'm just glad your ok." Matt said as he laid his head down on top of Mimi's. They slowly fell to sleep in each others arms.  
************************************************************************  
Feeling the warm sun against her face, Mimi slowly began to wake up. As soon as she realized what had happened she nuzzled up closer to Matt. "well good morning to you too." Matt laughed as he hugged Mimi. "Sorry did not mean to wake up." Mimi said as she looked up at Matt. "I was already up." Matt said as he stood up. "Well come on we'd better get back. We have to start home soon." Matt said as he helped Mimi up. "yea when are we leaving?" Mimi asked. "Well we'll probably start back early this afternoon." Matt answered as they started to walk back. "Yea too bad we could only stay three days. And we spent half the time in the car." Mimi said looking at Matt. "Well I think it was worth it don't you." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around her as they continued walking. "Yea your right. Thanks Matt, your the best." Mimi said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Soon they came to the camp site. "Matt! Mimi! Your back." TK said as he ran over to them. "Mimi are you ok." Sora asked as she came running over to her. "Yea I'm fine." Mimi replied. "ah...Mimi." Tai asked softly. "yea Tai what is it." Mimi asked softly. "Listen I'm sorry about what I said." Tai said plainly. "It's alright Tai." Mimi said looking down.   
  
"Well let's get going." Tai said as he throw the last bag into the van. TK and Kari jumped into the back set and talked excitedly. Sora got in behind the drivers set. "Here Mimi." Matt said as open the passenger side door for her. Sora smiled at Mimi as jumped into the set and Matt closed the door. "Hey Mimi. What exactly happened between you to last night anyway?" Sora whispered. "Oh nothing much." Mimi giggled. Tai sat next to Sora. And Matt jumped into the drivers set. "Alright do we have everything?" Matt asked. "Yea we checks three times Matt." TK said smiling at his brother. "Alright." Matt said as he began to drive away from the camp site.  
************************************************************************  
It was a long drive back. Everyone had fallen asleep. Matt looked next to him and smiled at Mimi. She was curled up in the front set smiling.   
  
"Thanks Matt. See yea later. Sorry again about Tai." Sora said as he dropped her off at her house. It was almost three when Matt drove back into Japan. He had dropped everyone off except Mimi. She was still asleep. He pulled up to the house, her mom was waiting for her. "So did you have fun." She asked as let Matt in. "Yea but I think we wore out Mimi." Matt smiled as he looked back at her in the car. "You can just leave her things her." She said pointing to the ground. "Alright thanks." Matt said quietly. "Well I'll go wake her up." She said as she started to walk out the door. "No. I'll get her." Matt said as he stopped her and went back out to the car. Her mom watched Matt as he gently picked Mimi up and carried her in. "Looks like she's in good hands." She smiled as he walk up the stairs.   
  
Matt was blushing hard because of what she had said. He walked into her room and placed her in bed and covered her up. "Looks like she finally found someone who understands her." She said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. "what?" Matt asked blushing even harder. "Oh I can tell." She laughed as she walked out.   
  
"hey Matt." Mimi yawned as she looked up at him. "Hey you alright." Matt asked as he knelt down looking at her. "I am now. Thanks Matt." She whispered softly as she began to fall back to sleep. "Night Mimi." Matt said as he got up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight...my angel."  
  
Authors Note: Ok another dedication. Ok I made up the poem that Mimi makes up, so I can dedicate it to anyone I want...  
*When life seems clouded and untrue,  
and existence has lost all it's meaning,  
there is only one thing you can rely on,  
trustworthy and pure, an angel, a friend,  
the one who can make things clear again.*  
Ok I am dedicating this fanfic and this poem to my Amiga(She knows who she is). In a way the poem is how I feel about her, as a friend. Without her I would still be lost and down on myself. She has given me lot's of encouragement and gave me the confidence to believe in myself. Without her I don't think I would be writing fanfics now and this is just my little way of saying....THANKS JENNYMON!!!!^_^  



End file.
